Even The Sweetest Dreams Come True
by lol-95
Summary: Camellia Lark has just moved to Forks; much to her disgust. All she wants to do is leave and go back to her old life. But after meeting a peculiar group of boys, can just one persuade her to stay? Forever?
1. Chapter 1

In the real world they call it true, everlasting love. In La Push, in the rainy state of Washington, America, a special few call it '_imprinting'_.

Doesn't make any sense? Definitions of imprint include: 1- Mark made by printing or stamping. 2- Publisher's name and address on a book. 3- Produce (a mark) by printing or stamping. 4- Fix firmly in someone's mind. In this case, it would be leaning closest towards number four.

Still not making any sense? Well, it didn't when I first found out either. It was like a punch in the face really. Totally not expecting it, but man did I feel it. And it wasn't even my problem, not really. It was his. I could have easily, and believe me, simply walked away. But after a while I suppose I got used to the idea. Because I came back. _Then_ I was pretty sure it wasn't for my sake. Well, yeah, I liked the guy before that. And if it was true, I suppose I really didn't want to lose him. But I was in it for him. I don't even know, still to this day, what it was that got me up to go back. Maybe it was instinct. Maybe it was to double check. Or maybe it was much more.

The look on his face is one I'll never, ever forget. I'd made so much more than just his day; I'd made his whole life. Literally. Well, still, every dog has its day. I really had no idea what I was getting myself into. I really hoped I wasn't going to regret it, or make the biggest mistake of my life. I was after all only sixteen. This was the life I never dreamed of living, being a part of. I didn't even know it existed. There was so much drama and excitement. Even danger. It was so much more than the ordinary life I thought I was going to live.

I'm really glad he found me. Maybe I found him. Fate? I love that we found each other. Still not making any sense? Well my favourite, personal definition is: Werewolf crazy in love.

And that was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

"Camellia!" I heard my name being called from the bottom of our new stairs. My name being called too early in the morning. I listened to the footsteps running up the polished, wooden stairs, opening my new, painted and intact bedroom door and whip open my new, still stiff curtains. I rolled over and sighed, my eyes straining to stay open in the sunlight filling the bright room. Wait, was that really sunlight? I propped myself up on the bed, my dad, who had gracefully entered my room, sitting himself on the edge.

"You know you're going to have to unpack these boxes one day, right?" I looked around my new spacious room which was half filled with boxes containing all my belongings.

"Well you did say we weren't going to be here long." I shrugged. We had moved from sunny, warm Australia half way around the world to the wettest, greyest place in America. Forks, Washington. Two weeks ago today to be exact, much to my disgust. I really didn't want to move. At all. I loved my life exactly how it was, and hated the thought of having a 'fresh start'. I didn't need one. But we moved anyway because Dad got a promotion in his job. He's a Volvo car dealer. He's really very good at it, and sells a car to almost every customer. So they thought they could use him in America in a small town to help promote Volvo. Great. And we were staying here for at least three years because his company is paying for it. According to him that isn't that long, which is why I still haven't unpacked.

"Ok, with three years worth of living you might want to unpack." He grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"We're going to La Push with Charlie Swan and a couple of his mates to fish. Do you want to come?"

"Is Alex going?"

"Yes, actually."

"Ok. Give me ten." I nodded. He nodded and smiled, leaving my room once again. My dad and Aaron, one of my older brothers, liked to go fishing all the time back home. When we moved here they met Charlie Swan, who lives three houses down the road, who also likes to go fishing. And so does his mates by the sound of it. So Dad's basically set. A good job and fishing mates. Mum is busy looking for jobs around town. So I suppose she'll be set soon enough. Then Aaron, Alex and I are starting school at Forks High in one more week.

Anyway, Dad and Aaron like to go fishing. Alex, his identical twin brother, and I occasionally like to go, even if we're not actually going to fish. It's just fun to hang out sometimes. Apart from that one minor difference between Aaron and Alex, they're practically the definition of close and identical. Apart from that, I can seriously not tell the difference between the two.

Sometimes you get identical twins that you can just tell who's who, or they're different heights or have a different face shape. Aaron and Alex are definitely not like that, at all. It helps that they each have their own rooms and wear different clothes. Otherwise that would be embarrassing. (They baby photos never fail!) But even then they've swapped everything for their own entertainment, and everyone thinks they're each other. They even swapped their timetables once. _That_ was funny.

I lazily climbed out of my bed and over to my window seat, looking at the weather. It wasn't raining, and it was sunny. A teeny bit overcast, but still. That's a first in at least the last two weeks since we've been here. I've honestly never seen so much rain! But then again, you can't exactly blame someone like me who came from Australia.

I opened up a few different boxes, trying to find the one that held lighter clothes. I hadn't needed them until now. I was just after a pair of black leggings. I found them about half way through my second box. I pulled them on, throwing on a t-shirt with my favourite white hoodie on over the top. I moved over to my mirror. I ran my fingers through my long, naturally wavy, dark blonde or light brown hair which curled into gentle ringlets some places, pulling the front out of my face with a couple of bobby pins. I ran my hands down my oval face, my bright blue eyes which most people seemed to notice about me first standing out very easily against my only just sun touched skin, as if to wake me up.

I picked up my favourite white rabens on my way out of my room, jumping down the stairs. I didn't even bother to put them on; I would probably just end up taking them off at the beach anyway. I reached the bottom of the stairs which lands between the lounge room, where my brothers were currently glued to the TV, and the kitchen where Mum was lazily getting herself breakfast. And there shuffling about the kitchen floor was my Bauble.

My beautiful border collie puppy at about four months of age. I'd always, always wanted one. They were my absolute favourite. Dad had promised me one as soon as we got here to keep me happy.

"Bauble!" I crouched down to the floor, and she playfully ran over to me. I scooped her up into my arms, giving her a huge hug as she attempted to lick my face. She was so fluffy and cuddly, absolutely gorgeous. I sat on a kitchen stool with Bauble,

"Hey, Mum."

"Good morning."

"Where's Dad?"

"I think he's getting all of his fishing gear." She said as she sat down at the kitchen table, the newspaper set out in front of her. I noticed a few ads which had been circled.

"Found a job yet?" I asked as I put Bauble on the floor and prepared myself a piece of toast.

"I'm going to look a little more today, and then we'll see." She replied as she turned the page. Then Dad walked through the front door.

"Ready to go?" He called as he kissed Mum on the cheek. Ick. The boys got up off the couch and went outside, Dad following.

"Bye, Mum!" I said as I followed after them, Bauble trotting after me. Aaron and Alex were double checking everything was there while Dad started up the car. I quickly ran into the garage, searching for a camping chair. I found one close to the back amongst more boxes. I pulled it out and made it fit in on top of all the fishing gear before climbing into the back of the car. I was about to close the door when I saw Bauble.

"Hey, Dad, do you think I could bring Bauble?" I asked hopefully.

"If you want. Just hope that it's not a dog free beach." He warned. I shrugged and picked up Bauble anyway, sitting her on my lap for the short journey. Dad backed out of the driveway and started driving down the road. We drove past the Swan's house, Charlie's car not in the driveway. He must have already left for La Push.

It really wasn't that far. We lived almost on the outskirts of Forks, and the drive to La Push only took about five to ten minutes. So within about five to ten minutes we had reached the reservation. Driving through what you almost couldn't call a town, more like a spread out village, we passed several houses that were fairly spaced out, not that close at all. To one side, a little distance away, there was a thick wall of huge, red-brown trees that would have had to be not that far off one hundred metres tall. To the other side you could see the ocean, and the beach. It wasn't at all like Australia's beaches, all clean with white sand and red and yellow flags. It was covered in small rocks and pebbles, some large boulders sort of framing the end of the beach. The sand wasn't completely white and it was completely unpatrolled. There wasn't even a sign to say 'no dogs allowed'. The only sign there was the sign we passed pulling into the car park which read 'First Beach' in big letters.

We'd parked next to what I recognised to be Charlie's cruiser, and then another car I hadn't seen before. Looks like we had the beach to ourselves. We climbed out of the car and carried all our gear down onto the rocky beach where Charlie was with two other men. One of which was in a wheelchair. He would have easily been able to push himself across the sand because of the amount of rocks.

"Hey, mate." Dad greeted Charlie as he shook his hand.

"Hey, Carter. This here is Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. They live here in La Push." Charlie introduced us to the two men. They looked quite similar. They were both Indian men, Billy, who was the one in the wheelchair, had long black hair, and Harry had long, more greyish hair, while both had deep brown, aged eyes. Dad shook both their hands.

"These guys are Aaron and Alex, and this is Camellia." Dad introduced us as we too shook their hands.

"And who's this?" Billy asked as Bauble sniffed around his feet.

"That's Bauble, my dog." I answered, as he gave her a good scratch behind the ears, which she loved of course.

Not long after, Dad, Charlie, Billy and Harry, along with Aaron had started talking fishing talk and spread out a little to start fishing. Alex and I decided to explore the beach a little more.

"I'll race you to that big rock! Ready, set, go!" Alex said before I even got the chance to respond.

"What? Wait! That's not fair!" I called after him as I started running after him.

"Come on, Bauble!" I patted my leg as a motion to come and we ran up the beach together.

Alex won of course, and by the time I reached the rock he was leaning against it and pretending to file his nails.

"Ha ha, very funny." I said sarcastically. He laughed,

"Oh, come on, you know I love you!" Well, he wasn't lying. As long as I can remember both Aaron and Alex have looked after me as the best, loving brothers in the whole wide world do. When we were younger, they'd hold my hand, they'd play with me, they'd make me laugh. They were always there for me and still are.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes end pretended not to believe him. He gasped and put over his heart, and then he chased me. I ran around rocks, screaming and laughing. He quickly scooped me up and tickled me, hauling me all the way back to where they were fishing while singing a loud song that I absolutely hated, Bauble running around his legs barking and enjoying the excitement. I kicked and wriggled and play punched him while he acted like such a toughie until he dumped me in the sand where I pretended to be extremely relieved. He laughed and then went down to the water's edge where Aaron was fishing. And that was really all the 'exploring' we did. The beach wasn't that big, and the other end looked to be pretty much the same, only closer to the forest.

I stood up and dusted all the sand off me before unfolding the camping chair I brought along. I sat in it and picked Bauble up off the sand, only to find that the whole underside of her belly and her feet had sand all through her fur. I sighed,

"Oh, Bauble." I sat her in my lap and started to scratch and comb out as much sand as I could. To her it must have felt more like a massage than a chore because she dozed off soon enough.

I sat there for about an hour before all the boys decided to have a little break and something to eat. They weren't having much luck today. Amongst all of them, they'd only caught three fish. Apparently it was something to do with the tide or funny currents... I wouldn't really know. That's basically all I got out of their fishing talk. Even though they weren't having much luck, they'd still fish for another half hour before heading home again.

I decided to stay put in my chair with Bauble dozing on my crossed legs.

It wasn't a short while later when we were joined on the lonely beach. Down at the other end of the beach where I hadn't bothered to explore were a group of guys, all laughing and mucking around. They'd easily jumped down the rocks which I thought were _way_ bigger than what they made them to be. They were strolling down the gravelly sand in our direction. As they got closer I realised how big they actually were, and that the rocks probably _were_ as big as I thought.

They seemed to be sort of like a gang. There were six of them, all seemed to be Indian or of descent at least, with short hair rather than long like Billy's or Harry's. All of them were shirtless which probably would have been a bit unusual for a place like this. But it was a sunny day I guess... and whether it was or not, I wouldn't care. These boys were impressive!

They were fairly close now and Bauble had pricked her ears and lifted her head to see them. They stopped quite close to me, not standing too close together, but still in a group. There was an obvious leader. He was bigger than the rest and was standing out in front of all of them.

"Sam." I heard a gruff voice from next to me which actually caused me to jump a bit. I turned my head to see Billy who had rolled himself up from the water's edge.

"Boys." He nodded to the rest of the gang. They all responded some way whether it have been a nod or a raised hand.

"Billy." Sam, who I obviously assumed was the leader of the lot, greeted,

"Just thought we'd let you know things are pretty normal today."

"Thank you, Sam." Billy nodded. Bauble seemed to be getting really excited now, having the opportunity to meet some new people. She wanted to go, but I didn't let her. She was whining and struggling to break free from my hold on her. Sam smiled at her.

"Don't worry, we won't bite." He said, meaning it was alright to let her go. A few of the boys towards the back snickered. I looked over to them. They were all smiling and quietly laughing, but it seemed they were picking on just one of them. He was the smallest of the group and seemed to take it, knowing they were having fun and joking around, but was embarrassed anyway.

He may have been the smallest but he was still very tall and buff. He had a prominent jaw line and high cheek bones. He had gorgeous brown eyes and his straight black hair fell just above his eyebrows, a little side swept. They were all attractive guys, but this one just seemed to stand out. A lot. When he wasn't gently shoving the guys back for singling him out he'd look at me.

The way he looked at me made me feel special. It was different, and all he had to do was lock eyes with me to make me just want to stay there for a long time. Forever maybe. And I didn't even know what his name was.

"And we also thought we'd come over and see who your new friends are. Jacob's idea." Sam added. One of them who was standing closest to the one being picked on looked up at the sound of his name. I felt Alex and Aaron come and stand behind me, and Dad, Charlie and Harry also came to join the party.

"This is Carter, Aaron, Alex and Camellia Lark. They live in the same street as Charlie, just a few houses down." Billy informed the guys. The one who was Jacob then came and stood next to Sam.

"Hey, Dad, Emily and Sue were doing a big dinner tonight, remember? Why don't these guys come along too?" Jacob asked.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea. But only if they want to, of course." Billy, who I had just figured out was Jacob's dad, said, looking over towards Dad.

"Sure, of course, that'd be great!" Dad agreed.

"Oh, and you too, Charlie. Bring Bella." Billy quickly added casually. Charlie laughed, nodding. They talked about the fish they had caught for a couple of moments. I didn't really listen, rather I observed what was happening. The smallest of the gang, which didn't really seem like a gang at all as they were quite live and friendly, seemed to be quite shy and didn't necessarily know what to do. It was sort of cute. But the rest of the group, and also Billy and Harry, seemed to be looking at him and then each other and nod and smile like they were all silently communicating among each other. Every now and then he'd join in for a second, but then shake his head and mouth things or shrug as if to say 'shut up!' in a friendly gesture. It was rather bemusing to watch.

As I relaxed a little more by concentrating on what was happening, Bauble jumped down onto the sand and started running around the guys' feet and greeting everyone. Half of them crouched down to say hello, smiling and talking to her, giving her pats and scratches. It immediately broke off the fish talk. I was most interested in watching the smallest one's reaction. He stood there with his arms folded and laughed at the other boys before him. When Bauble finally made it around to him he also bent down to greet her. She liked him a lot, jumping up on him and trying to lick furiously. He looked up at me from beneath his hair,

"What's her name?" He asked as he gave her a good scratch under her neck. I smiled,

"Bauble." He laughed as he cooed to her, using her name this time. Conversations picked up again as I watched Bauble play with this boy... man... guy. It was hard to say, he was definitely young, still a childish sense to him, he was just so big. All of them were.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam and Jacob exchange glances and very quietly whisper something to each other, looking in my direction once. It was a little frustrating. Something was obviously happening amongst them all, and they made it feel like such a big secret that I was somehow involved in. It made me feel a little self conscious though I tried to ignore it anyway.

Aaron and Alex had started talking to a couple of the guys too. They seemed to get along pretty well.

"Well, Emily would be expecting us soon, we'd better get a move on." Sam said a little louder.

"Of course," Billy nodded.

"Hey, could these guys come with us?" One of the boys talking to my brothers asked Sam. Sam turned to Dad.

"Sure, but it wouldn't be for very long." Dad said.

"Emily's isn't that far from here, Dad or Charlie could show you where it is on your way out to pick them up. Then you'll know where you're headed tonight too." Jacob told him.

"No worries, I'll see you there." Dad agreed. The boys started to leave the way they had come, all interested in Aaron and Alex. I quickly jumped out of my chair to grab Bauble before she went after them. I stood there with her in my arms and watched them all walk back up the beach for a moment. They were pretty cool guys, they seemed like fun and energetic, I didn't really want them to leave so quickly. Aaron and Alex were going with them, I always could too...


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Dad? Can I go too?" I asked quickly as he started to pack up a few things.

"Yeap, but you'd wanna be quick and catch up to them." He said quickly. I smiled and put Bauble on the ground again,

"I've got Bauble!" I called as I ran over the pebble covered sand to catch up, Bauble right next to me. They hadn't gotten too far, so I caught up easily. I walked along next to Aaron, Alex on the other side of him. Sam, Jacob and another guy were up front while my brothers were still talking to two others. I looked around to see the smallest one tagging along beside them. The both of us were pretty quiet the whole walk along the beach.

We reached the end of the beach where the absolutely huge rocks were, which was unfortunately the only exit down this end of the beach. All the boys easily climbed and jumped over and onto the top of them, even Aaron and Alex. Although I suppose the La Push boys didn't have that much of an advantage- Aaron and Alex were both athletic and a little over six feet tall.

Obviously I got the short gene when I'm only at 5 foot 4. I don't even want to know how tall the other guys were. The smallest one still beat my brothers by a few inches.

I was the last to climb up the rocks. I couldn't even reach the top, let alone know how to get Bauble up there. I stood there for a minute in search of foot holes. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw someone standing on the top of the rock.

"Do you need some help?" I looked up to see the smallest La Push boy. I felt my cheeks heat up a little.

"Umm, yeah. A bit."

"Here, pass up Bauble first." He pointed. I called Bauble over and picked her up as he knelt down on top of the rock. I held her as high as I could and he reached her easily.

"Alright, your turn." He smiled and reached his hands down. He grabbed onto my wrists and I gripped onto his, and he had me on top of the rock in one brisk hoist. It really took me by surprise, and what was more, his skin was really, really warm. I stared at him in disbelief as his mouth twitched into a crooked smile,

"What?"

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" He looked confused.

"Lift me up like that." He smiled,

"You're not that heavy."

"But still, that should put a bit of pressure on anyone." He shrugged and shook his head,

"Not really." Then we both looked down at our still linked hands and quickly let go.

"Are you... feeling alright?" I asked slowly.

"Uh, yeah, absolutely fine. Why?" He cocked his head.

"It's just... your skin, it's really hot." I gestured towards him.

"Why thank you." He smirked.

"No, I mean really, it's literally hot." I clarified. He laughed,

"I know, it's just a La Push thing. All the other guys are like that too." He said as we looked over to the guys and my brothers who had covered a bit of distance by now.

"We should probably..." He started as he pointed towards the guys with his thumb and I agreed quickly. We started walking after them with Bauble trotting around our feet.

"I'm Embry by the way, Embry Call." He introduced himself.

"Cam Lark."

"I thought it was Camellia?" He questioned.

"Well, yeah, it is. I just prefer Cam." He nodded as we reached the guys again, now walking down the middle of the road in town.

"I've never heard the name Embry before. Where does that come from?" I asked. A lot of the guys suddenly turned around to see us behind them, all looking really very interested.

"It's uh... my mom named me after some soap opera star."

"Oh, ok. Nice." I nodded. A few of the boys who's names I still didn't know cracked up laughing and almost came to a stop from laughing so hard. Completely confused as to why I looked back up at Embry who seemed to have a faint red tinge beneath the dark skin of his cheeks.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I looked back at everyone else again.

"What's so funny?" One of the guys repeated between breaths.

"What's so funny is that if anyone else asked Embry that question he'd tag team them, along with Quil here. Both of them fight dirty if you get started on their names." Another puffed. I raised an eyebrow and looked back at Embry, who stopped gesturing to the guys laughing as soon as I did.

"You're not going to tag team me then are you?" I leaned away from him a little bit for emphasis.

"Wha-! No, of course not." He answered quickly. The boys laughed again.

"But only because it's you, my dear." One smiled.

"If it were one of us... well..." Another started.

"He'd take us down, man!" The other finished as he held out his hand to the other for a low high five. I smiled at them in amusement, wondering if it was actually true.

"So where does Quil come from?" I asked Embry.

"_Quil_, very unfortunately is a hand me down." One of the other guys answered instead. A shorter more burly boy shot him a look. That must be Quil.

"And vey fortunately for us," The same boy gestured to everyone else,

"We have completely normal names." He smiled knowingly, watching Quil out of the corner of his eye knowing he was teasing him.

"That's it." Quil said quickly as he took after the boy a lot quicker down the road, the boy laughing whilst Quil shouted out minor threats. We lost sight of them as they turned off the road and I laughed.

"See?" The other boy still there shrugged as if to prove they weren't joking.

'So how normal is your name then?" I asked him.

"I'm Paul, and the one that just took off down the road is Jared. Quil was the one chasing him." I nodded.

A moment later two cars drove past us, one car pulling up in the start of a narrow lane a little space in front of us. It was Dad already. I watched Dad get out as we approached. As we got closer I realised the narrow lane was actually a driveway. I looked down the driveway. There at the end was a small house which looked like it used to be grey. From where I was standing I could see the front veranda which had a couple of deck chairs on it. There was a weathered blue door and a window either side of it. There were window boxes under each of them which were filled with bright orange and yellow flowers that brightened the whole place up a bit. It was sweet. It had character and looked homely.

"This is Emily's place." Embry informed me as all of us stopped at Dad.

"So we'll see you all here this evening then, we've really got to get going." Dad said.

"You're all going to be here tonight too?" I asked Embry hopefully after hearing Dad.

"Yeap. All of us." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, I'll see you tonight then." I waved as I walked around to the other side of the car. I sat in the back with Bauble and Alex, Aaron in the front with Dad.

"How many fish did you catch?" I asked, looking around for the bucket that should contain them.

"Aaron caught two." Dad replied.

"...Where are they?"

"Billy and Harry took them along with theirs and Charlie's for tonight." I nodded. It was silent for a moment.

"How many people are actually going to be there tonight?" I asked, remembering all the boys, Billy and Harry, Charlie and Bella... the list kept going.

"Well there'll be the five of us, Billy and Jacob, Harry and his family, Charlie and Bella and all those boys back there. Possibly their families too." Dad listed.

"How are we all going to fit?" That place was tiny.

"I don't know, Emily will probably work it out. Maybe you'll have to sit outside." He grinned, looking at me through the rear view mirror. I rolled my eyes.

"So, who _is_ Emily?" I asked, only having heard the name several times.

"She's Sam's fiancée." Alex answered instead.

"Fiancée? How old is he?"

"He's like twenty." Aaron pitched in.

"Twenty?" I repeated in disbelief,

"How old were the rest of them then?" I asked quickly, semi-panicking.

"The rest of them were all your age, sixteen." Aaron said. I let out a big breath which I didn't even realise I was holding.

"Mmm, you were panicking for a minute there. Why's that?" Alex poked, grinning.

"Me, I wasn't panicking." I brushed him off.

"Yeah you were." He reassured me.

"Why would I panic about someone's age?"

"Because you were scared for a moment that he was too old for you." Alex looked smug and Aaron turned around to join in.

"What? I don't even know him." I defended.

"You might by the end of the night." Aaron said.

"Aaron." I lolled my head back to him and glared at him and his attempt at a joke.

"It doesn't matter, you know his name and you think he's hot." Alex added.

"Who- I never told you I thought that." I said quickly and looked back to Alex surprised.

"Ha! See, you do think he's hot." Alex concluded.

"Fine, he's hot." I grumbled and looked out the window. I heard them laugh, along with Dad, as we parked in our driveway.

We took the fishing gear and placed it in the garage, not necessarily putting it away as there were still a few things to be unpacked and properly organised in there.

"You know, at the start all I said was 'he' and you automatically knew who I was talking about?" Alex pointed out as we went inside the house.

"That definitely means you like him." Aaron finished. They had me cornered. In the end I just ignored them and walked past them to go upstairs.

"Hey, Cam, guess what!" One of them shouted once I was half way up the stairs. I sighed.

"What?" I called back but kept walking.

"He likes you too!" One of them yelled out. I stopped moving for half a second, almost stumbling over the top step. I shrugged it off and processed to my room. For all I knew they were probably just saying that because I thought he was attractive. But then again...


	4. Chapter 4

We turned into Emily's driveway and parked just outside her house right on dusk. Climbing out of the car the small house was lit up, you could hear people and smell cooking, making it seem so much more alive than it did earlier. The front door was wide open, filtering a patch of light onto the front veranda. After everyone had gotten out of the car, Mum clutching a bowl of salad she had prepared and Dad a six pack of beer, we approached the house together.

The closer we got the more nervous I seemed to feel. I wasn't sure if it was because there were so many people here I was eating dinner with that I didn't know, or simply the Embry factor. I had dressed casual, in my favourite skinny jeans and white rabens with a different hoodie, and I was relieved to see everyone else carrying a casual look too as we poked our heads through the front door, instantly being welcomed inside. Now it seemed my heart was thudding in my ears.

The first area of the house was like one big room, the first carpeted bit being the lounge room and after passing that it became floorboards establishing the kitchen area that was rather large with a dining table set in the middle. Off the kitchen was a hallway to the right, where I could hear more people.

We crossed the lounge room to join everyone in the kitchen. Almost immediately we heard a door close loudly and fast footsteps and voices. Bursting out from the hallway and filling the kitchen were four large boys who had been laughing and arguing, the first one I recognised to be Embry as he stopped suddenly right before crashing into me, the other boys running into him.

I was suddenly snapped out of it and all my nervousness disappeared as we stared at each other in shock for a very quick moment until he smiled and stood up a lot straighter. He was wearing a slightly tight red and grey ¾ raglan shirt with similar shorts to what he was wearing earlier. In fact, all of them were wearing the same shorts they had on before, just they all had shirts on now.

"Uh, hey." He greeted me with a very cute smile.

"Hi." I smiled back.

"Emily, Sue, come and meet everyone." Harry said as he walked over to greet us also, followed by two women from the kitchen. I got a better look at them once they came over and stood in front of the tall boys. One stood by Harry with their arms around each other, so I assumed she was Harry's wife. The other was young and really beautiful... though I gasped in shock when she turned her face. The whole left side of her face had three red, majorly distinct scars running from her hairline to her chin, which slightly dragged the corner of her eye and her mouth downwards. It was shocking to see something so drastic happen to someone so beautiful. It must have been a really bad accident to have scars like hers. And she seemed so oblivious to the fact. What on earth could have caused that?

I quickly looked away in fear that I might have been staring.

"This is Aaron and Alex... Alex and Aaron..." Harry thought for a moment and everyone laughed.

"And Carter and this must be Scarlett, and finally, Camellia." He listed from left to right.

"And this is Embry, Paul, Quil and Jared, Sue and Emily." Harry introduced again from left to right. So that was Emily who was Sam's fiancée.

"My, you _do_ have pretty eyes." Emily suddenly commented, smiling at me. I felt myself start to blush- who had told her that?

"Uh, thank you." I smiled back. I looked to Embry for a quick moment who was standing closest to me, who flicked his eyes from Emily to the guys. I looked away again to see Mum and Dad move into the kitchen with Harry, Sue and Emily while Aaron and Alex were talking about some gaming system with Jared, Quil and Paul.

"Would you like to go outside and meet everyone else?" Embry asked. I turned to him surprised, then smiled,

"Sure."

"Come on," He said as he turned to walk around everyone else. I followed him behind the boys and through the first door on the left in the hallway, which opened up to a rather large backyard. There were tables and chairs set up and a barbecue to the side being heated up. There was a nice garden on either side of the door, and two huge trees further to the back past the tables and chairs, and a bigger garden against the back fence. There were outdoor lights off the house that lit up the first half of the backyard and a couple of tall heat lamps amongst the tables and chairs. There were several people scattered over the area.

"You know Jake's dad, Billy, over there by the barbecue. He's talking to Quil's and Jared's dads." He pointed as we started to walk across the grass.

"And that's Paul's parents and Quil's, Jared's and my mum's over there." He pointed to a group of people standing underneath a heat lamp, talking.

"And this here is Sam and Jake, and Leah and Seth." He said as we reached the four sitting in some of the chairs.

"Hey, guys, this is Cam." Embry introduced me, and I remembered Sam and Jake from earlier.

"Leah and Seth are Harry's and Sue's kids." He informed me.

"Hey!" Seth waved enthusiastically and I waved back.

"Hey, Cam." Jacob greeted.

"Is your family inside?" Sam asked, getting up from his chair.

"Yeah, in the kitchen." I pointed over my shoulder.

"I'll have to go and meet them. I'll be back," He said as he moved towards the house.

"Leah." Embry nodded to the girl.

"Hi." I smiled. She had been the only teenage girl I'd met so far apart from Bella Swan.

"Hey." She said bluntly as she looked me up and down. It was quiet for a minute and I noticed everyone look quite blankly towards Leah. The situation started to turn awkward.

"Umm, how about we go and get a drink?" Embry suggested, though he was already turning to leave.

"Ok," I agreed, turning after him. We crossed the grass once more side by side.

"Sorry about Leah..." He said softly.

"Um, it's fine. Have I done some-?" Embry cut me off,

"No, not at all! She's just... not the happiest person you'll ever meet." He explained dryly as he held the door open for me. I nodded, biting my lip in wonder.

"So what'll it be?" He asked as he waded around everyone towards the fridge.

"Uh, whatever you're having." I quickly decided. I looked across to the lounge room to see my brothers still with Paul, Jared and Quil, playing some gory video game. At the moment it was Alex versus Jared.

"Hey, Embry! Grab us one too!" Paul called as Embry closed the fridge door. He sighed and put the two cans on the bench before opening the fridge again and pulling some more out. He walked to the edge of the lounge room before tossing a can to everyone, leaving Alex's and Paul's on the coffee table for them. He then went back and grabbed our drinks from the bench and came over to me again.

"Lemonade ok?" He asked as he passed me the cold can.

"Yeah, that's fine. Lemonade's my favourite." I said as I opened the can with a content cracking sound.

"Really? Mine too, actually." He smiled while he did the same.

"Hey, Embry! Come and play, you can be up next!" Jared called. Embry looked to me and motioned for me to come too.

"Ah, damn." Jared cursed as the game ended and Alex high fived Quil in victory.

"Here, and Camellia can verse you if she wants to." Jared passed Embry the control.

"Cam," I corrected him, smiling. Alex offered me his control and I took it as we took his and Jared's seats on the floor.

"So... how do you play?" I asked, looking at the controls. All the La Push boys in the room started ranting in disbelief,

"What?"

"How could you not?"

"This is, like, one of the most popular, well known games ever!"

Embry laughed,

"Well, the aim of the game is to pretty much kill each other, and the first to kill their opponent wins." He explained. He leaned much closer to me, shoulders rubbing.

"This button is to shoot," He showed me with his hands,

"This control is to move around," He reached over me, and intense, musky, boyish scent washing over me.

"And this one is to pick up other guns and ammo when you walk over it." He instructed as he leaned away again, the addictive scent still lingering.

"They're the basics, so we'll see how you go with that to start with. Ready?" He asked and I nodded.

"Five bucks." I heard someone mutter behind me as Embry started a new game.

It seemed only seconds into the game and Embry was already shooting at me and hunting me down like a professional. All I did was run in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He asked as he started running after me.

"I don't know!" I cried.

"Then stop running...!"

"No way! I'll die!" I frowned.

"Aargh! Turn the corner!" I yelled at the TV, stretching my controller out in front of me like it would help me move faster.

"He's gonna get me!" I panicked as I found myself at a dead end. I sensed Embry looking at me and I heard the room very abruptly fill with hard laughter. I turned around to see all the boys absolutely cacking themselves, leaning on each other and on the verge of falling off the couch. I looked back to Embry innocently and he was also laughing.

"What?"

"Oh my god you're hilarious!" Jared managed between breaths.

"Wha...?" I mumbled as a smile surfaced at their amusement.

"That was so funny, I wish someone filmed it!" Quil added.

"Filmed what?" I asked.

"You!" Paul laughed. I looked at my brothers in confusion.

"Just how you play- you run away and yell at the TV." Aaron explained on the verge of laughter.

"Oh ha ha." I pouted playfully. I turned back to the TV while they still laughed, including Embry. The next thing they heard was a gunshot and a flashing screen saying 'game over'.

"But it works." I turned around again, smirking at them while they were all silent.

"Oh! Embry, man! You just got done and dusted by a girl!" Jared said loudly.

"Her first time too!" Paul added. I smiled widely at Embry, who did look slightly embarrassed.

"Well, that's what happens when someone as good as me teaches you how to play." Embry told the guys, defending himself in a sarcastic sort of way.

"Right, Cam?" He asked turning to me.

"Absolutely." I nodded going along with him.

"All right guys, I think that's enough video games for one day." Emily interrupted.

"Now come and help me carry some of this outside." She said, picking up a few home cooked dishes and walking outside. All the boys jumped up to go and help and Embry offered me his hand up. His still very hot hand.

"Thanks." I smiled. He smiled a very cute boyish smile as we walked into the kitchen.

"Wow. That's _a lot_ of food." I commented on seeing various dishes, often doubles of some.

"Yeah... we eat a lot." Embry stated.

"I see," I said simply.

"Aw, yum!" He said suddenly, dipping his fingers into one of the many.

"Embry Call!" Emily snapped, slapping his hand away when she returned to the kitchen,

"Don't be so rude!" He licked his fingers anyway.

"You're the best, Emily." He sighed, loving every bit.

"I know," She smiled.

"Now here, just to be safe _you_ can take the plates." She instructed as she loaded a _tonne_ of plates into his arms. He didn't even look to be struggling. I laughed when I saw his slightly disappointed face at not being able to carry any food. I picked up a dish and we walked outside together. We set them down on one of the tables outside. It was kind of like a serve yourself sort of idea- like an all you can eat buffet. Just as we turned around Charlie and Bella arrived.

"Bella!" Jacob called as he jogged over and gave her a tight hug. Charlie looked surprisingly happy.

"Good friends?" I asked Embry when I noticed all the boys looking on too.

"Yeah... sort of." He replied.

"Yeah, not as good as he wishes though." Jared elaborated. I looked across at him questioningly.

"Nope. Cullen has everything he wants." Paul stepped in.

"Who's Cullen?" I asked, curious about this little situation.

"Just some... cold, cr-" Paul started only to be quickly interrupted by Embry.

"No one." He said bluntly as Jacob came back over, bringing Bella with him.

"Hey guys, Cam." She greeted us.

"Hey, Bella."

"How's it going?"

"Good to see you again." Came various responses.

"I see you two have already met then?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, a couple of times." I replied.

"We live in the same street, Jake." Bella told him.

"Ah, right. I remember." Jake smiled.

"I'm sure half the town's already heard her name at the least, let alone the school." She continued.

"Umm..." I mumbled unsurely, a bit nervous about what she meant. She turned to see me and her face softened.

"It's a small school, so... everyone will be looking forward to having fresh faces, basically." She explained,

"I mean, that's what I was told when I was new there." I noticed the boys send a quick look amongst them very briefly.

"Come one everyone, serve yourself." Emily invited and everyone started to crowd around the table with masses of food.

"You guys can go last." Emily winked as the boys crowded around too. Once everyone had loaded their plates they went to sit at a table. There was more or less an adults table and a kids table. I sat at the "kids" table across from Bella. Soon enough all the guys and Leah joined us too. Surprisingly, Embry sat next to me almost straight away, beating everyone else to sit down. Leah looked at him, grimaced, and plonked herself into a chair.

Little bits of chatter floated around the table for the first little while, no one engaging in a particularly interesting conversation.

"So who is this... Common guy?" I asked Embry quietly while mostly everyone else carried on amongst themselves. He chuckled to himself.

"Not very common, trust me." He smiled. I didn't quite catch the joke.

"You mean... Cullen." He corrected me subtly.

"Yeah, that's it. What's so bad about him?" I asked a little louder than intended. Embry looked around quickly.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said without looking up.

"So you're going to Forks High?" He asked, completely changing the subject.

"Yeah. Is that where you go?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I go to school here in La Push." He replied, everyone else zoning into our conversation one by one.

"We all do. Except for Bella, of course." He added and I nodded as the table grew quiet. It was silent for a few long moments.

"Hey, can you say something?" Seth suddenly asked cheerily. Everyone looked to him in confusion. He looked at everyone before looking at me.

"Please?" He begged.

"Umm... hey?" I said unsurely. He laughed,

"No, like a whole sentence or something- I wanna hear your accent." He explained. I smirked,

"Oi, Seth, how ya hangin', matey?" I asked in a thick Australian accent and his smile grew wider. Mostly everyone had a bit of a laugh at Seth. I smiled,

"How about Italian? De Italianos like dey're pasta, no?" Jared snorted.

"Orr we cann crack out tha heelbeelies." I dragged out and Quil joined Jared.

"Do you like the English folk? I use' to tawk like this awl the t'ime ba'ck 'ome. It's wreally qui'te ca'tchy, you know. And it gets wreally annoyaing too- ya know wha' I mean?" They all laughed again, myself included.

"No, wait, I'll do your accent- ready?" I cleared my throat.

"I can tarlk like an Amerricaan if I really warnted to." We all laughed again.

"We so do not sound like that!" Jacob protested, smiling.

"Yeah you do." I reassured him.

"So immature..." I just heard Leah mumble.

"Aww, just havin' a laugh, lovey." I drawled a thick Aussie accent once more. She turned away and I realised I might have just said the wrong thing, but everyone else ignored her.

"You're an idiot, Cam." Alex said, still chuckling with the others.

"Shh." I hushed with one finger over my lips. Conversation kept up from then on, more as whole table. All the boys and Leah had gone back for seconds before I was even halfway through my plate, and by the time I'd finished some had even had thirds. We sat around for a while longer until Emily encouraged us to take our used dishes inside. We piled them beside the sink, and after I'd set my own down, I turned around to see the kitchen full of boys, and Leah, and realised how much smaller they made the already small room seem.

"Who's up for spotlight?" Seth asked as he spun a torch around in his hand which he'd found on the counter. Before anyone could respond Leah groaned and then walked outside to pull a chair up at the adults' table.

"Well I wouldn't mind." Jared said and Quil agreed. Then Jake, Paul, Aaron and Alex also nodded in agreement. Embry glanced my way as I agreed, and then he also did himself.

"Seth's in!" Jake decided quickly.

"What? Why me?" He protested.

"Only fair, buddy. You thought of it." Jared said and Seth shrugged.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Someone pair up with the newbies, alright?" Jake said as he ran off to hide, as did Paul. Alex went with Jared, Aaron went with Quil, and then I felt a large, hot hand grab mine as Seth started counting.

Embry and I quickly ran out the door and into the backyard again. Holding hands, we looked around frantically for somewhere to hide. The parents gave us odd looks.

"What about over there behind that tree?" I pointed to the back corner. We ran over together, but as soon as we jumped into the tree's shadow we bumped into Jake.

"Oi, this is my spot!" He hissed. We jogged back out into the open and looked around again.

"Over here," Embry said quickly as he led me behind the chook pen. We only realised the spot had already been taken when I stood on Jared's foot and Embry tripped over Alex's leg. We quickly apologised and ran out again, and just as we did we saw the torch light lingering around the corner.

"Quick!" Embry whispered and dragged me around one side of the house. We were stepping on crunchy leaves as we went and I thought Seth would find as straight away because of the noise.

"There's nowhere to hide!" I whispered as we looked around.

"Umm..." Embry started. He suddenly dropped to the ground and looked under the hedge along the fence.

"Under here!" He said before rolling under the bushes.

"What?" I said, thinking that we couldn't possibly both fit under there together.

"Come on, Cam, quick!" I heard him again. Without a second thought I also dropped to the ground onto the crunchy leaves and rolled under the bush. I left a decent space between Embry and I, though I knew I was visible if Seth were to walk past.

Right on that thought I heard leaves crunching and straight away thought we had been found. But just then Embry wrapped his arm over my waist and slid me right into him to hide me better. He took me by surprise, being completely pressed up against him. We lay very still, and there was nothing but him holding me tightly and the same addictive musky, boyish smell.

Only a few seconds later and Seth had passed without seeing us. Embry then loosened his grip and I fell away the tiniest bit, now able to see his face. It was only then I realised I had been holding my breath and let out a sigh.

We lay there for what felt like a long time, Embry's arm still draped over my waist. We smiled the few times we made eye contact, but never spoke.

"In the bushes!" We heard faintly. We glanced at each other, realising how bad that sounded and almost laughed.

"Together?" We heard another voice, and we were then snickering. Then we heard the crunching of leaves and knew that Seth knew where we were.

"Quick, make sex noises!" I whispered quickly and we both laughed at the idea. As he made no move to do so, I did.

"Oh, Embry! No... please... oh my god!" I moaned and the crunching leaves suddenly stopped as we held back laughter.

"Oh, yes, oh!" I continued.

"I can just imagine the look on Seth's face right now!" Embry whispered. I laughed quietly,

"Come on, make it convincing and really scare him." I poked him in the chest.

"Cam, oh... don't stop!" Embry moaned and we heard the crunching leaves quickly leaving in the other direction. Then we couldn't help but burst out with laughter.

"I so wish we had a camera to film his reaction just then!" I said between breaths, just before we heard crunching leaves again, only more footsteps.

"Are you sure?" One voice said.

"Yes! Positive!" Said another, who must have been Seth.

"Oh, yes... yes!" Embry and I started again. The crunching footsteps got a lot closer and then a torch was shone under the bushes. I rolled over onto my back to see them all peering under the bush.

"Just kidding." I smiled widely, and all their faces changed straight away, all laughing. I rolled out from under the bush and Embry followed.

"That was really funny, Seth actually looked scared!" Jared laughed.

"I'm pretty sure you all did." I said as Embry and I stood up and dusted ourselves off.

"You're so dirty, Embry! Why would you even come up with that?" Seth asked, looking a bit grossed out.

"Yeah, that's the funny thing. I didn't." He smiled innocently as everyone turned to me.

"That was your idea?" Paul asked me.

"Yeah," I laughed, "And why would you go and look anyways? What if we were actually doing something?" I asked, smirking. All the boys looked at one another.

"They would have wanted in." Embry said sarcastically, and they jumped on him and ruffled his hair, all laughing as we left for the backyard again.

**Sorry this took so long... :) It didn't end quite where I wanted to, I could have probably written some more... but I thought it was getting a bit long and I can just kick off next chapter knowing what to write. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! (I know I laughed reading over that last bit... ;) lol! I was also thinking that could have had a bit of a bad impact on the way I want this character to turn out...) Tell me what you think! I'd love to know! It'd help, a lot! :) xo**


End file.
